


Немножко о жизни Артура Керкленда

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Modern Era, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Описание одного дня из жизни Великобритании.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Немножко о жизни Артура Керкленда

**Author's Note:**

> Я постаралась не ООСить слишком сильно, но могло не получиться... Оставляю все на суд читателей и автора заявки (https://ficbook.net/requests/251043)

Артур проснулся из-за того, что "кто-то" ну _очень_ настойчиво дергал его за волосы и звал. Кто-то... Он прекрасно знал, что это опять феи буянят. Маленькие негодяйки, пользуясь тем, что, если не задаться целью, их фиг поймаешь, довольно часто мешали Керкленду. И ведь не со зла же! Просто помочь хотят, а выходит как всегда. Даже еще хуже. Собственно, во многом из-за них он не мог приготовить практически ничего. То они травы не те досыпят, то из подвала что-то приволокут. Последнее, кстати, происходило с завидной частотой.

Самое смешное, что эти малявки прекрасно понимали, что вреда от их "помощи" раза в два, а то и в три больше, чем пользы. И знание этого их нисколько не обременяло и не останавливало. На расспросы Артура, мол, "Зачем, если понимаете?", они пожимали плечиками и, улыбаясь, продолжали "помогать".

Проклиная все на свете, Артур все же встал:

\- Динь-Динь, хватит дергать меня за волосы, я даже поднялся, - отцепив особо надоедливую феечку от блондинистых лохм, Керкленд побрел в сторону ванной.

Уже закрывая дверь (памятуя о попытке фей помочь принять душ) и нанося на нее несколько символов, не позволяющие проникнуть сквозь нее разным существам, Англия в очередной раз подумал, что привык к этому всему. Сколько бы он не проклинал веселых помощниц, сетуя на их бестолковость, Артур ни за какие богатства мира не отказался бы от них. Слишком привык. Да и польза от баловниц была. Незначительная, но все же.

Когда Британия, уже полностью проснувшийся и одетый, спустился на кухню, часы в холле пробили восемь. До заседания, назначенного на этот раз в Лондоне, оставалось еще два часа.

Зевнув и ставя на огонь чайник, Артур достал чашку. Уже наученный горьким опытом, маг заглянул в нее, надеясь не увидеть ничего, кроме белого донышка. Но увы, надеждам сбыться не судьба: в чашке самым наглым образом спало несколько чернушек*. Эти милые зверьки не причиняли вреда, но могли знатно помешать, если их слишком много. Улыбнувшись и аккуратно погладив малышей пальцем, Артур, почувствовав как лесные обитатели ухватились за его палец, аккуратно вынул их из емкости и опустил на стол, откуда они в два прыжка перебрались к нему на плечо.

Еще одна вещь, к которой Великобритания привык: на его плечах _всегда_ кто-то сидит. Будь то мятный кролик, любимец Альбиона, несколько фей или чернушек, но они обязательно _были_. Сейчас, например, там сидели Звездочка и две чернушки (с гендерной принадлежностью этих существ Артур так и не смог разобраться, хоть и знал, что есть и маленькие зверьки).

\- Ты опять идешь на заседание? - спросила Звездочка, смотря, как Керкленд насыпает в маленькую мисочку корм для кролика.

\- Ага, - со вздохом ответил мужчина. Чашка с чаем уже стояла на столе, рядом лежала свежая газета (кролик, любящий спать в шляпе хозяина, зачастую приносил вестник на кухню).

Поставив на стол миску и открыв газету, Англия пробежался взглядом по строкам. Ничего нового или интересного... В принципе, он мог и не читать газеты. Во-первых, особой надобности в этом не было, а во-вторых, это было ну очень скучно.

Артур все же предпочитал классику или фэнтези.

Мятный кролик, за столько лет совместной жизни так и не получивший имени, потерся об руку заскучавшего хозяина, напоминая, что время не резиновое и скоро нужно будет идти, а чай так и не выпит.

Вздрогнув и погладив кролика, Керкленд осушил чашку одним глотком. Иначе пить холодный чай он не мог.

Уже стоя у выхода, он в очередной раз проверил, все ли на месте. В черном портфеле лежали несколько папок с нужными документами, ручка, карандаш и блокнот. Телефон Керкленд уже успел засунуть в карман (и когда умудрился? Еще ж ведь никто не звонил!), ключи держал в руке. Деньги всегда лежали во внутреннем кармане портфеля.

\- Так, я ушел, буду... Ммм... - Англия задумался. Саммит - штука не постоянная. Мог продлиться час, а мог и почти весь день. - Думаю, самое позднее - к обеду.

\- Хорошо, - Динь-Динь кивнула. Сегодня была ее очередь следить за домом. 

Закрыв дверь, Британия понял, что забыл. Напомнили ему о предмете раздающиеся вдалеке раскаты грома и свинцовое небо, готовое вот-вот излиться дождем.

Вздохнув, Артур побрел в сторону здания, сегодня должен был проводиться саммит. Интересная вещь: почему-то, каждый раз место провождения менялось. Постоянным было только одно место: огромный конференц-зал в Германии. В остальных же странах здание и город-хозяин менялся с завидной регулярностью.

Благополучно подойдя к довольно большому зданию, Артур поежился: местом проведения был выбран небоскреб, кажущийся стеклянным. А все из-за глупой моды на так называемые "французские" окна**. Артур в упор не мог понять этого увлечения, хоть и подозревал, что это из-за давней вражды с Франциском.

Кроме этого, здание ему не нравилось тем, что было чересчур похоже на типичный американский небоскреб, коими были буквально напичканы города Альфреда. Привыкший к спокойному стилю однообразных домов, Артур чувствовал себя неуютно.

* * * *

Заседание продолжалось более двух часов. Вздохнув в очередной раз, Англия отпил еще немного чая. Он устал настолько, что даже не заметил, что любимый напиток давным-давно остыл.

Если в начале саммита Артур еще пытался вникать в происходящее, то сейчас ему было откровенно плевать. Да пусть они хоть Третью Мировую начинают, ему плевать!

Внезапно Чернушки, до этого тихо сидящие на плече, стали прыгать вокруг него, будто пытаясь что-то сказать.

\- Простите, - прошептал Керкленд, - Я вас не понимаю.

Зато зверьки его понимали прекрасно. Собравшись в кучку, они начали прыгать в сторону окна и обратно. Нахмурившись, Англия последовал за ними.

Уже подходя к окну он начал бороться с внутренним голосом, который вынуждал его не просто идти, а бежать к злосчастному стеклу. После взбунтовались магические силы: на секунду Франциск, не отводящий взгляда, удивленно дернулся, а Италия, опять играющий в уголке с котиком, смерил Англию предупреждающим взглядом медово-карих глаз. "Наверное, чернушек заметили, - подумал Артур. - Надо будет потом поговорить с итальянцем".  
Не смотря на всю свою слабость, которую он, кстати, даже не думал отрицать, Италия знал очень многое. В частности, из-за огромнейшей библиотеки деда, снабженной не только фолиантами, но и личными записями оного, доступ к которой имел только сам Венециано. Знал он и о силах Англии. Да и сам иногда поколдовывал...

Борясь с нетерпением, Артур подошел к окну. Чернушки вновь "рассыпались" и осели несколькими зверьками на его плечах. Сдерживать бьющую через край магию становилось все труднее.

Неожиданно солнце, только-только выглянув из-за туч, вновь оказалось закрыто. Нет, это было не облако. Это была тень от _крыла_. Мимо здания, где проводился саммит, медленно пролетал (даже скорее проплывал) огромный зеленый дракон. Величественная рептилия лениво взмахивала исполинскими крыльями, лишь чудом не задевая дома. Вытянутая морда с несколькими шипами выдыхала дым, а глаз, цвета заходящего солнца, огромный глаз с вертикальный зрачком будто нехотя осматривал окружающий мир.

\- Валлийский зеленый... - будто под гипнозом прошептал Артур, прикладывая руку к стеклу.

\- Очень редкий вид, - таким же завороженным шепотом раздалось рядом. Повернув голову, Англия увидел стоящего рядом Италию с котом в руках. - В последний раз я имел честь видеть его около семидесяти лет назад в Германии, - последняя фраза была сказана с легкой полу-улыбкой и странным для Венециано взглядом. Впрочем, Италия поспешил вновь перевести его на вид за окном.

Артур, встряхнув головой, тоже посмотрел на дракона. Тот, либо заметив, либо почувствовав пристальный взгляд, остановился. Завис в воздухе так, что глаз оказался прямо напротив мага.

Замерев на секунду, Англия сделал шаг назад, после чего поклонился. Италия, все еще стоящий рядом, сделал тоже самое. Дракон моргнул, из-за чего вертикальный зрачок стал настолько узким, что почти исчез. Вновь взмахнув крыльями, правитель небес одним рывком поднялся в небо, откуда, мгновение спустя рев, заставивший всех стран вздрогнуть и подскочить.

А Керкленд вновь положил руку на стекло. В отличии от Италии, он в последний раз видел дракона этого вида почти два века назад.

* * * *

Артур стоял у зеркала и завязывал галстук. Или развязывал, он сам еще не понял.

\- Снова идешь на встречу с тем французом? - спросил призрак старого волшебника.

\- Это чисто деловая встреча... - привычно начал обьяснять он, но был прерван раздавшимся скептическим фырканьем. - Что?! Я правду говорю!!! - он повернулся к источнику звука, коим был единорог. Весь вид магического зверя так и говорил: "Ага, как же. Так я тебе и поверил".

\- Ну да, как же, - поддержала коня Звездочка, садясь на зеркальную раму. - Тогда почему ты со встреч с ним возвращаешься такой счастливый? - она скрестила маленькие ручки.

\- Если вообще возвращаешься, - ехидно, но беззлобно добавила Динь-Динь, в точности повторяя позу подруги и садясь рядом с ней.

Покраснев после последнего комментария еще сильнее, Керкленд обиженно повернулся к своему отражению и продолжил прерванное занятие. Все же, галстук лучше завязать.

Не прощаясь, Артур ушел из дома, на этот раз все-таки взяв зонт, хоть и зная, что он ему не понадобится - напротив двери уже стоял заведенный красный автомобиль, внутри которого сидел небезизвестный француз.

Что ж, домой он сегодня не вернётся. Это Артур понял по оценивающему взгляду, коим Бонфуа обвел англичанина, в частности длинные ноги, вытянутые узкой тканью черных джинс.

* * * *

Наблюдающий из окна за этой картиной призрак вздохнул. Пусть его последний ученик слишком замкнут, пусть он не умеет выражать свои чувства, он любит. Он непременно признает это, и именно тогда его магия раскроется во всей своей красе, взрываясь огнями красок, завораживая и привлекая. А еще это значит, что когда-нибудь познакомит своего избранника с ними всеми официально. Как со своей семьей.

А пока старому волшебнику оставалось лишь следить за игривыми феями-баловницами, да кормить единорога и мятного кролика, во время отсутствия их хозяина.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
